User talk:Xilinoc
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Coyote Starrk page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 12:01, 23 September 2012 Chat Rule In order to participate in chat you need 10 mainspace edits is all, basically edits to actual articles. No talk pages and blogs do not count nor does uploading pics. But as long as there has been at least 10 edits to actual articles then anyone can be on chat.-- Re: Thats just how the ban system works, an infinite ban lasts about 999 years, 6 months and 5 days if iirc.-- Lone Sparrow Lone Sparrow is not a character its a variation of the name Kojaku (Arc Sparrow), which is the version of spirit bow that Uryu was initially using. -- Congratulations!! Congratulations on the Promotion welcome to the team!! Congratulations!!! As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess chat & rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- :I love Sal's standard Welcome message!! Very "With great Power comes Great Responsibility!! Good job Xil, now I can make you do even MORE work-- Welcome to the ebil side! Anyway congrats! -- 20:53, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Brutal Legend You left before I could say anything. The port is very badly done. The game still shows the Xbox icons or Y, X, A etc except they do not match up to the corresponding letters on the keyboard. So when I try and do a double attack, the game tells me to press Y, but I am really supposed to press Q.-- You left COME BACK TO ME XIL-- Undo Editing Hello. Lately, you have been undoing all of my edits. Please tell me why you keep doing so, because I know that I am not making things up. Steveo920, 23:58, March 2, 2013 Arena The wireless here on vacation is super expensive so I am not going to be around much until thursday, so I can't update the Arena this week so I leave it to you. Think of something good and throw it in there, the template is all nice and self explanatory. Archive the old one, put up a new one and then update the time to vote. Also update Template:Portal/Component/Arena. And make sure its a good, non completely one sided battle. I'm counting on you. If you screw it up, Ill make you start doing article improvement project stuff!-- Re: Grammar Corner I just got your message about editing etiquette. Sorry about that. I was thinking that might be preferred. rocconorthRocconorth (talk) 02:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Once I noticed your message I started doing that. However when I was editing I was only going into the edit sections for differents parts of the article. Not the edit for the entire article. Once I finished with a section I had to post it or start all over. I just noticed this new message from you and I will henceforth do as you directed. Your's were the first messsages I ever got so I'm a little knew at communicating with other members. By the way, if you could provide an example of where my sentence structure was less than perfect i'd appreciate it. I'd like to see what mistakes I made and how it could be improved upon. I thought most of the edits i made were for structure that was really lacking, and regardless, were improved upon. Run on sentences, commas not where they're supposed to be, redundancy in word choice, etc. I was just trying to be helpful. I really care less about edit counts. That was not my intent. -- Thanks for the feedback. In the edit you referenced, I was adhering to the notion that when listing adjectives one doesn't use commas unless a third adjective is submitted. Therefore, if only two are listed...ie "tall, musculer"...it is better represented as "tall and muscular". Sometimes that results in a redundant "and", but it is better grammatically. With that being said, I absolutely respect the senior members of this site. Certainly they are the engine that powers the machine. Therefore, I will do my utmost to adhere to their likings. As for engendering anger from other members for unknowingly straying from a certain practice, I can only express naiveté and confusion as to what would cause said offense. Rocconorth (talk) 11:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Arena Starving for more attention, Xil? I thought you said you were keeping your ego in check? Bad Xil! And eh, we could think of somewhere to put it.-- Characters I'm not sure where you get this idea that we do not list volumes in manga debuts, but we do. Please see examples such as Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. The manga debut links to the specific chapter on the volume page. DarkErigor's edits were all correct aside from a few underscore issues.-- The Picture thing Sorry about the whole picture issue, I got a little carried away when I was editing Jerome and Loyd's pages. I thought the one showing Loyd turning into Kenpachi and the one showing Jerome turning into his ape form were pretty good, though. Sorry again!! DarkErigor (talk) 04:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, now I understand! Should have researched the whole FUR thing before I actually put any images on the wiki. Thanks, Xilinoc!! XD DarkErigor (talk) 04:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) About article improvement So basically, after I run changes in an article that needs improvement, do I have to remove the said article from the list immediately without any consent or a senior official will check the page first then decide if he/she will be removing it from the list? I'm referring to Low to Medium priority articles. SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 11:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Speculation and harassment I'm sorry if that's the case, can you please pinpoint the recent posts you were referring to? I am not aware that I have violated certain policies, forgive me if I did. SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 03:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, right. Sorry about that, should I remove it? SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 04:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Capitalization Thank you for answering my question. Also on a side note, some words such as Quincy Cross have apostrophes around them. Should they be there?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 07:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And uh one last thing, I'd noticed that sometimes reishi/reiryoku/reiatsu would be in a sentence, and in that same sentence they would be referred to by their lit. translation. Though they mean the same things, for conformity's sake, shouldn't we have them match?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) : Kay. I'll get to work on that soon then.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 00:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Seal and Steal Xil, I have seen it be "seal" multiple times. Are these incorrect? Thanks for the info. I always thought they were stealing it, but it always said "sealed," which usually means something different. TechGenusMaster (talk) 01:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) And let me guess... Reishi is not capitalized? I felt for sure that they were... so many times, they are, but so many times, they are not. Can you direct me somewhere to see what is and what isn't capitalized on this Wiki? TechGenusMaster (talk) 01:21, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the assistance! I have work to do! TechGenusMaster (talk) 01:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Committee Thanks for the advice. I got work to do! TechGenusMaster (talk) 00:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat kicking Why did you do that I have ten edits!?